


the chair is an island darling, you can't touch the floor

by wearealltalesintheend



Series: Ravi Chakrabarti Appreciation Week 2017 [1]
Category: iZombie (Comics), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Gen, I mean sort of?, Its silly, Mystery, but y'all will know what it is, just you know, things go bump into the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearealltalesintheend/pseuds/wearealltalesintheend
Summary: "Liv is going to have to autopsy him later.Because Ravi is going to be murdered tonight and there's nothing he can do about it.Because, you see, someone broke into the house sometime last night. Ravi can hear them up and about downstairs.Whoever it is, though, they are terrible burglars. They keep bumping into things and scratching, for whatever reason.Case in point: they are whining now.Wait, what."Or, alternatively, the one where things go bump into the night and Ravi wonders if zombies opened the pandora box of supernatural monsters.Ravi Chakrabarti Appreciation Week. Day 1: Reactions.





	the chair is an island darling, you can't touch the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Day 1!!
> 
> As I said, this is a small silly thing written for Ravi Chakrabarti Appreciation Week, which by the way was an amazing idea because Ravi deserves more love.
> 
> It was loosely based on the prompt "Reactions". Enjoy, se y'all on the other side.

Home is where the heart is, sure, but home is also a house with a nice warm bed, and after exhausting himself at work, that's all Ravi can think of.

 

He drags himself up the stairs, not bothering to turn on any lights and refusing to worry if Major was out again or not. He'd done enough worrying for today, any and all problems could wait until tomorrow morning.

 

When his head finally hits the pillow, Ravi falls into an easy and dreamless sleep.

 

.

.

.

 

Liv is going to have to autopsy him later.

 

Because Ravi is going to be murdered tonight and there's nothing he can do about it.

 

Because, you see, someone broke into the house sometime last night. Ravi can hear them up and about downstairs.

 

Whoever it is, though, they are _terrible_ burglars. They keep bumping into things and _scratching_ , for whatever reason.

 

Case in point: they are _whining_ now.

 

Wait, what.

 

Ravi sits on his bed, carefully trying not to make any noise, and strains to listen the soft, pitiful whining coming from somewhere below. It could be a ruse, though. A way to lure him down there where they can murder him properly. Or maybe it's some crazy serial killer with crazy rituals.

 

Either way, it can't be good for his health.

 

Against his better judgement, curiosity wrestles and wins over common sense, and he tiptoes out of bed, grabbing his baseball bat from behind the door and peeking down the hallway.

 

Nothing in sight. The noises still floating up the stairs.

 

He bites his lower lip, weighing down his options. He could go back to bed, let the burglar strip then of their possessions and pretend he never woke up. Or. He could follow the sounds and find out what exactly is going on in his house.

 

Damn it, the playstation is downstairs.

 

He swears bitterly under his breath, tightens his hold on the bat. He can do this, he is Ravi Chakrabarti, he has faced hungry zombies before; an amateur criminal is nothing.

 

He's got this.

 

.

.

.

 

The first place he checks is Major's room.

 

He hesitates at the door, suddenly seized by the certainty he would find a dead body lying in a pool of blood.

 

That's not the kind of fear you shake off easily.

 

There isn't the characteristic smell of decomposition, or the buzzing of flies, but Ravi knows that means nothing. It hasn't been long enough for the body to rot, perhaps even for the _rigor mortis_ to set in.

 

 _Oh god_ , Major could be still warm and dying in there, blood still oozing from- bullet wound? No, he would've heard the gunshot and a silencer seems too sophisticated for their burglar. Stab wound? Yeah, that would be more likely, or maybe blunt force trauma. Asphyxiation is also possible, if unlikely. _Oh god_.

 

He shakes his head, trying to chase away the train of thoughts. He needs to get a move on, he is sitting ducks, standing there in the hallway. And besides, Major could be needing his help in there.

 

That propels him into slowly opening the door and peering inside with baited breath.

 

It's empty.

 

The room is empty. The bed is still made.

 

Major hasn't been sleeping there since he woke up last morning.

 

For the first time, Ravi is grateful for his friend's new habit of sneaking around and spending the night out.

 

A strangled sound leaves his throat, half sob, half laughter, as he sways in unsteady feet, giddy with relief.

 

.

.

.

 

Ravi stops in the final step, finding his living room surprisingly empty and the whining gone.

 

Maybe it's not a burglar or murderer.

 

Maybe it's not human at all.

 

Maybe it's a ghost!

 

Of course! If zombies are real, why can't ghosts be a thing too?

 

But why would a ghost be haunting them?

 

Did anyone ever die violently somewhere in the house?

 

Or maybe a wayward spirit followed him from the morgue? There certainly is a lot of tragically recently deceased in there, so it would make sense.

 

Should he get an ouija board?

 

 _Is anyone here?_ He asks, cautious and hesitant, peering around the corner.

 

His answer comes from the bathroom, seconds later, in the form of water being noisily splashed around.

 

Well, this is certainly an odd one.

 

Ravi follows the sound as quietly as possible, taking stock of their belongings in his mind, so far nothing is missing, although he can see the half of a sandwich he left on the kitchen table that morning lying on the ground.

 

There is now silence in the house and the bathroom door is slightly open, and he gets the unnerving feeling of being on the edge of a cliff, of being on the verge of the truth. The answers are lying just beyond the door.

 

 _When is a door not a door,_ he thinks a little hysterically, _why, of course,_ _when it's ajar._

 

Right. Well, down the rabbit hole it is, then.

 

He pushes it lightly and it swings open slowly, rusty hinges groaning.

 

Inside there is definitely not a ghost nor a burglar.

 

It's a dog.

 

A small, cute dog, surrounded by a mess of paper and water.

 

A dog, which most definitely weren't there this morning, Ravi would've remembered.

 

They did not have a dog before.

 

In fact, they hadn't even brought up the idea of getting a dog before.

 

The dog whines, blinking pitiful round black eyes up at him and sniffs his shoes.

 

Ravi sighs, crouches to scratch behind the dog's ears. A little warning would've been nice, or at least getting to give his opinion about this, but since the dog was already there, he might as well take care of it now.

 

This isn't the first strange behavior Major showed, but it's considerably the biggest one yet. Something is going on with him, Ravi knows, more than shock and unemployment.

 

But it's past 3 in the morning, and the dog is wagging his tail happily, so Ravi pushes his worry and annoyance down. They can talk about it in the morning.

 

Tomorrow, everything will look better.

 

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The end!
> 
> SO, what did you guys think of Ravi reacting to the arrival of Minor?
> 
> Well, you can always tell me all about it on [my tumblr.](http://wearealltalesintheend.tumblr.com/) Y'all should keep an eye out for the mixed content for the next day's prompts!


End file.
